Fantasy or Reality?
by SpicySugar
Summary: A girl and her best friend, who read HP, are in Kings Cross Station and they decide to see if the HP world is real. When they are actually able to get through the barrier, they are faced with a magical world and no magical abilities of their own - right?
1. The Discoveries

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0  
  
AN: WOOOOHOOOO!!! I CAME UP WITH ANOTHER STORY IDEA!!!!!!!!! I haven't had much else to do, since I have baaaaad sunburn from being at the beach last weekend. And, a warning: the first paragraph is really bad. Anywho, enough said and on with the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.   
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0  
  
Zillah, and her best friend, Eva, were wandering around King's Cross Station with Zillah's parents and her little brother, Joey. They were going on a vacation to France before Zillah and Eva started school. They started school much later then all the other kids, because they were home- schooled. Truth be told, neither of them were THAT enthused about going to Paris. I mean, who wants to see the "city of love"? And they didn't even know a word of French anyway.  
  
"Hey, Zill, do you know what day it is?" asked Eva, rolling her suitcase behind her.  
  
"Uhhh . . . Friday?" suggested Zillah, carrying her suitcase.  
  
"No, I mean the date!" said Eva.  
  
"Oh, yeah. It's September first. Why?"  
  
"What happens on September first?" said Eva quizzically.  
  
"Uhhh . . .nothing on my schedule, besides this stupid trip to Paris . . ." said Zillah.  
  
"Okay, let's try this: what happens on September first in a certain fiction series?" said Eva, getting impatient.  
  
"OH! The Hogwarts Express leaves for Hogwarts, that's easy. You need to learn to be more specific," said Zillah.  
  
"Right," said Eva, ignoring the last comment. "Now is our chance to see if the HP world is real!" said Eva excitedly.  
  
"Eva, the HP world is a fictional place! How could it possibly be real? And even if it was, we're muggles! We wouldn't be able to get through the barrier," said Zillah logically.  
  
"Well, we can try can't we?"  
  
"But what about all the wizards that would be on the platform? They would surely notice us, being dressed in muggle clothes and all," said Zillah.  
  
"There wouldn't be anyone there! It's only 9:30 in the morning! No one starts arriving until at least an hour from now, I'm sure! And plus, half of the students change into robes on the train anyway, so they're in muggle clothes," said Eva confidently.  
  
"Well, all right. But if we DO go through, which we won't, we have to come right back, agreed?"  
  
"Right, now come on!" said Eva, dragging Zillah from platform 10 to the nearest ticket stand between it and platform 9. "Okay. We'll just lean on the barrier. If it's real, we'll go right through," she said.  
  
"No, we won't. We're muggles!" said Zillah, but Eva ignored her and leaned on the barrier. To Zillah's complete astonishment, Eva fell right through it, taking her suitcase with her.  
  
"Eva!" she said. She rubbed her eyes. "Well, here goes nothing," said Zillah, and she clutched her suitcase tightly and leaned on the barrier. She, too, fell right through. Eva helped her up.  
  
"Zill, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore . . ." said Eva, looking in front of them. Although she was being funny, Zillah didn't laugh.  
  
There, right in front of them, the Hogwarts Express was pulling into the empty station. Zillah looked up at the platform sign and saw the words "Platform 9 ¾" on it.  
  
"Eva, I think you're right. We're in the world of Harry Potter," said Zillah.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's explore!" said Eva, but Zillah grabbed her arm.  
  
"No! Eva, you promised that if it did work, we would go strait back. Now come on!" said Zillah, and walked back towards the barrier.  
  
"Oh, all right," said Eva, and she followed. However, when Zillah put her hand against the barrier, it did not go through. She pushed harder, but still nothing. She leaned against it, Eva now imitating her, but still, the brick remained solid.  
  
"Oh, what'll we do now?" said Eva.  
  
"I don't think we have any choice but to stay here. We'll just wait for the students to start coming, explain to one of them what happened, have them tell us how to get back through the barrier, and then they'll Obliviate us and we'll never remember anything," said Zillah.  
  
"Great, just bloody great. We're two 16-year-olds stuck in a magical world we can't got out of," said Eva, sinking down to the floor. "So, what do we do until we CAN get out?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I have a pack of cards in my suitcase, we could play Slap Jack or Stress or something," suggested Zillah.  
  
"Okay, that's cool," said Eva. Zillah got the cards out of the front pocket of her suitcase and they played assorted card games.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
After 3 games of Slap Jack, 5 games of Stress, 2 games of War, and a round of Gin Rummy, Zillah looked up at the clock.  
  
"Eva, it's 10:25, we should be waiting for people by now," said Zillah.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Eva, gathering up the cards and putting them back in their box. She handed them to Zillah, who put them in her suitcase. Then, they both stood up and pretended they knew what they were doing.  
  
"You know, maybe we should try the barrier again, just in case?" suggested Zillah.  
  
"Okay." They both pushed on it with all their might, but it still would not let them go through.  
  
"Eva, what happens if none of the students can tell us how to get back through either?" asked Zillah worriedly.  
  
"I guess we'll be going to Hogwarts, then," said Eva. She didn't sound too disappointed at the prospect. The clock chimed 10:30, and at that exact moment, someone came running through the barrier pushing a trolley. It was a girl, and she seemed surprised that there was already someone there. She looked about Zillah and Eva's age. She looked them over quickly and said, "Hello, I haven't seen you here before, are you new this year?"  
  
"Well, um, you see, we - we were just . . ." Zillah started, but the idea of explaining what happened to her and Eva seemed ridiculous to explain logically to a witch.  
  
"Never mind," said the girl. "By the way, I'm Hermione," she said, extending her hand. But, neither Zillah nor Eva took it.  
  
"Hermione Granger?" said Zillah and Eva in unison. Hermione seemed surprised.  
  
"Okay, I guess you two are psychic," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, no, we're not," said Zillah, taking Hermione's still outstretched hand. "I'm Zillah, and this is my friend Eva," she said, shaking Hermione's hand.  
  
"Nice to meet the both of you, but I'd still like to know how you knew my name," she said skeptically.  
  
Zillah thought fast and came up with "Oh, we saw those articles on you in Witch Weekly two years ago. We just both have a very good memory. Not that we believed them, or anything," added Zillah, seeing the look on Hermione's face.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, how could the best friend of Harry Potter be bad? Especially if she is in Gryffindor," added Eva.  
  
"Well, thanks for the compliments, both of you," she said with a smile. Hermione was one to easily forgive and forget, luckily. "You both know that you'll be staying at Hogwarts for almost 10 months?" she asked.  
  
"Uh-"said Eva.  
  
"Um, yeah, we knew that," said Zillah.  
  
"Well, you guys only looked like you're packed for a week, not a year," said Hermione, pointing to their suitcases.  
  
_We were packed for only a week, because that's how long we were supposed to be gone!_ Zillah couldn't help thinking. By then, several more students had arrived.  
  
"Hermione, could you excuse us for a minute?" said Eva. "We need to talk," she added.  
  
"Sure," said Hermione. Zillah and Eva then walked off to a deserted corner.  
  
"Zill, what do we do? It seems absurd to tell Hermione that we aren't going to Hogwarts! I mean, what would we say? 'Hermione, we're not really going to Hogwarts, we're just muggles who happened to discover this platform before leaving for a week-long vacation to France, so could you please tell us how to get back to Platform 10?' I mean, honestly, she'd think we were nuts!" said Eva. Zillah was only half-listening.  
  
"But, Eva, if we are muggles, then how did we get onto Platform 9 ¾ in the first place?" suggested Zillah.  
  
"You're right! Zillah, maybe we're witches!" said Eva excitedly.  
  
"I don't see any way around it, but how do we tell?" asked Zillah.  
  
"Simple! We get a wand and do an easy spell. If it works, we're witches!" said Eva.  
  
"One problem, genius: we don't have wands!" said Zillah.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Well, maybe we could borrow Hermione's!"  
  
"Okay, but let me do the talking," said Zillah. She pulled out two cards from her deck and ripped them in half, then they walked back over to where Hermione was. She was reaching into a wicker basket, that Zillah and Eva could only assume had Crookshanks in it.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" said Zillah.  
  
"Yes?" she said, looking up.  
  
"Uh, I have a um, a couple cards that got ripped somehow, and I don't want to have to dig through my suitcase to get my wand out, so could we borrow your wand to fix them?" asked Zillah.  
  
"Sure," said Hermione, opening her trunk and taking her wand off the top of a pile of robes.  
  
"Thanks," said Zillah, taking it. She pointed it at one of the cards in her hand and said "Reparo!" To her complete amazement, the card pieced together seamlessly, and you would never know that it was ripped in the first pace. Then she pretended to drop the other one, and Eva said, "Oh, I'll fix that one," and took the wand from Zillah and performed the 'Reparo" charm again. This card also repaired itself, so Eva picked it up and handed it back to Zillah, trying to hide the happiness on her face from discovering that she was a witch.  
  
"Thanks," said Eva, handing Hermione's wand back to her.  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0  
  
AN: Sorry to leave it off at such a stupid place, but I couldn't figure out what to write next. So, let me know what you think by reviewing!!!!  
  
SpicySugar 


	2. Revealing The Secret

AN: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating quickly!!! I mean I am honestly, completely, totally, utterly sorry! I was really concentrating on my other story, Me and Emily. But since it's finished now, I don't have to worry about it anymore. I just have to consider the sequel! (No, really, I'm writing a sequel!) But while I'm in the break between stories, I figured I'd update this and two other stories. Anywho, shout-outs and then the chappie!  
  
**Occasus** - MY FIRST EVER REVIEWER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Sweetgirl** - well, I'm glad you found that it wasn't stupid!

**tmrwspromise** - read and see!!

**auditoriumnazi** - your review, yes, was entertaining. {smiles}

**gihg** - sorry that I didn't exactly "update soon" as you requested . . . {looks down in shame}

**Maggy A.** - read and your waterfall of questions just might be answered . . . {Smirks}

**Daisie** - they couldn't be "surprised/scared/hysterical" with Hermione right there, now could they?

**nixie** - how would "Hermione and etc." know about the HP series? Even if there IS a loophole, this is MY fic and I can do what I want to! {sticks tongue out} Erm . . . hehehehe . . . sorry about that . . .

**lil-whitelighter111488** - my story's on your favorites! YAAAAAY!!! {does happy dance}

**Eve Granger** - I'd like to have a story that has no pairings for once, but I'll consider it . . .

Okies, I'm so sorry if I forgot anyone, but I don't think I did, soooo . . . on with the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: Let's play fill in the blank, shall we?  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
After Eva handed Hermione's wand back to her, she drug Zillah back over to their spot and nearly screamed with happiness.  
  
"Zill, can you believe it? We're witches!!! After thinking we're non- magical all our lives, suddenly we discover that our biggest wish has come true! This is so great!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, that's all well and good, and it looks like we'll be going to Hogwarts, but we don't have any of the stuff we need! Like cauldrons or telescopes or books or most importantly, wands!" said Zillah. "Plus, we have clothes that are only going to last us a week, and they aren't even robes! What'll we do?" Zillah was now wringing her hands.  
  
"Well, it only makes logical sense to tell someone about it, so who better than Hermione? She's already suspicious, after all," said Eva.  
  
"Right, but we can ONLY tell Hermione and Dumbledore!"  
  
"Why Dumbledore?"  
  
"Because he'll have to know where his two new students came from, he's the headmaster, and plus he can probably manifest some kind of way for us to get to Diagon Alley so we can buy school supplies!" said Zillah matter-of- factly.  
  
"Okay. We'd better tell Hermione now, before Harry and Ron show up," said Eva. Zillah agreed, and the two of them walked over to Hermione, who was now trying to get her trunk on the train.  
  
"Want some help?" asked Zillah and Eva at the same time.  
  
"Oh, sure, thanks," said Hermione, and between the three of them, they somehow managed to get the trunk up onto the train.  
  
"Uh, Hermione? Could we talk to you? It's kind of important," said Eva urgently.  
  
"Sure, we might as well just get on the train, that way we'll have privacy," said Hermione. Once the three of them were settled in the compartment with their luggage and the door was closed, Zillah started.  
  
"Okay Hermione, this is going to surprise you a bit." Hermione nodded her head. As Zillah explained all about the Harry Potter series and how Zillah and Eva had thought they were muggles and couldn't get back out of the platform, Hermione looked more and more shocked.  
  
"So you two thought you were muggles, but discovered that you weren't by using my wand?" said Hermione.  
  
"Yes. We don't have any kind of wizarding stuff, no robes, no wands, no nothing," said Zillah.  
  
"Wow. Well, since you guys don't want this shared with anyone except Dumbledore, we're going to have to give you a cover. I think the best way would be to pretend you came from another wizarding school," said Hermione.  
  
"As long as it's not Durmstrang, I'm cool with that," said Zillah.  
  
"Me too," agreed Eva.  
  
"Well, we could say you came from Beaxbatons," said Hermione. {AN: I don't think that's spelled right, but I can't look it up because the fourth book is at my dad's house.}  
  
"But isn't that school supposed to be better than Hogwarts?" questioned Eva.  
  
"True, you wouldn't be transferred to a worse school. I don't know of any more schools in Britain, the rest are in Asia and America. I don't think you guys would pass for Asians, and you don't have American accents, so no one would believe you if you claimed you were from America. The only option I see is if you guys had come from Durmstrang," said Hermione.  
  
"Great. Well, maybe Dumbledore can come up with something?" suggested Zillah half-heartedly.  
  
"I think he could, but you'll be meeting other people on the train before you can contact Dumbledore," said Hermione. "I think your best bet is just to tell everyone you came from Durmstrang."  
  
"Unless we simply avoid the topic of where we came from?" said Zillah.  
  
"Or if you avoid people altogether," said Hermione, but they never got a chance to contemplate this, because Harry and Ron showed at the door to their compartment right then, just as the train started moving.  
  
"Hermione! We've been looking all over for you!" said Ron  
  
"We looked for you all over the platform and couldn't find you! We thought something had happened . . ." Harry stopped his ranting as he noticed Zillah and Eva. "Who are you?" he asked bluntly. Zillah and Eva both glanced nervously at Hermione. Hermione guessed that they were asking her if they should tell Harry and Ron the truth or avoid the topic. Hermione debated this subject for a minute and then said out loud, "I think you guys should tell them the truth, they're my best friends and they have a right to know as well."  
  
"Well, all right, but NO ONE else, no matter what," said Zillah.  
  
"Tell us what?" asked Ron.  
  
"Hermione, is something wrong?" asked Harry.  
  
"Harry, Ron, you better sit down," said Eva.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute! How do you know my name?" said Ron, but he and Harry sat down nonetheless.  
  
"Well, you see, it's sort of like this . . ." started Zillah, and she and Eva again told the story of how they had gotten there. By the time they had finished, the train had traveled out of London and was riding past rolling hills.  
  
"Whoa," was all Harry could manage to say. Ron on the other hand . . .  
  
"You guys are saying that we're part of a fictional book series? And that pretty much the ENTIRE muggle world knows about us? And that—"  
  
"Ron, _shut up_!" said Hermione. "Yes, that's what they're saying, you don't need to repeat it."  
  
"Mental. You're both mental," he said faintly. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't mind him, he often takes stuff like this. I believe you. It's hard to believe, but I do," he said gently.  
  
"Well, we'll work on Ron later. In the meanwhile, do you have any ideas as to how we could convince the rest of the school that we're NOT from the muggle world? Hermione had the idea that we could have transferred from another school, but we couldn't think of any that would make sense," said Zillah.  
  
"Well, how about this? You guys lived in Britain until you were about 10, and then you moved to America where you went to a wizarding school there until now, and then you moved back to Britain where you were transferred to Hogwarts? That will explain your absence of an American accent," said Harry.  
  
"Hey, that's not a bad idea! We just have to get Dumbledore to agree with it, and then we have to get school supplies," said Eva.  
  
"Until you do get supplies, you guys can use my robes," said Hermione. "They'd fit you well enough. People would really start wondering if you didn't have robes. But you'll have to be sorted, there's no guarantee that you'll get into Gryffindor, so I'll have to remove the patches, and you'll have to wear black ties. I think I still have a couple," she said, and she opened her trunk and started rummaging through it. In the meanwhile, Zillah, Eva, and Harry turned to Ron and tried to convince him that they were telling the truth. After Hermione had produced two of her robes and removed the Gryffindor patches from them, she joined in. After 10 minutes of unsuccessful bickering, Zillah put two of her fingers to her lips and quieted everyone with a shrill whistle.  
  
"Okay Ron, how about we tell you stuff about you and Harry and Hermione that you and him and Hermione have never even told us?" suggested Zillah, but there was anger in her voice.  
  
"What? That's impossible!" said Ron.  
  
"Really? You have six siblings: Ginny, who is a year younger than you and used to fancy Harry, Fred and George, who are twins and probably the best pranksters Hogwarts had eve seen besides the Marauders, Percy, who was Head Boy at Hogwarts and deserted your family when Voldemort returned to power, Charlie, who was the best Seeker on Gryffindor's Quidditch team until Harry joined and now works with dragons in Romania, and Bill, who works as a curse-breaker for Gringotts," said Eva.  
  
"Oh yes, and the Marauders are Moony a.k.a. Remus Lupin, who is a werewolf and your third DADA teacher, Wormtail a.k.a. Peter Pettigrew, who betrayed Harry's parent's to Voldemort, Padfoot a.k.a. Sirius Black who is Harry's godfather and was murdered a few months ago by Bellatrix Lestrange, and Prongs a.k.a. James Potter who is Harry's dad and was a fabulous seeker. They created a map which is currently in Harry's possession and was given to him by Fred and George called the Marauders' Map which is a map of Hogwarts and it's secret passages and it shows all of the people in Hogwarts, no matter where they are or what disguise they are using," said Zillah.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, who is yours, Harry's, and Hermione's rival, called Hermione a mudblood for the first time in your second year when Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint were debating over who should have the Quidditch Pitch for practice that day," said Eva.  
  
"You tried to curse Draco for it but your spell backfired and you ended up belching slugs in Hagrid's cabin," said Zillah.  
  
"Hermione slapped Malfoy in your third year because he was insulting Hagrid because Hagrid was sad about Buckbeak the hippogriff being executed in a couple days," said Eva.  
  
"But Harry and Hermione went back in time on the day of Buckbeak's execution day to save Sirius and Buckbeak with the time-turner Hermione had been using all year to get to her classes," said Zillah.  
  
"In fourth year when Harry was chosen as a champion for Hogwarts for the Triwizard tournament, you got really mad at him and wouldn't talk to him for weeks until, with Hermione's aid, the two of you made up," said Eva.  
  
"Last year when Harry was determined to go to the Department of Mysteries to save Sirius from Voldemort, Hermione tried to make him see logic and said that there was no way the two most wanted wizards of this century could have gotten into the Ministry of Magic undetected," said Zillah.  
  
"She tried to tell him that Voldemort was using his 'saving people thing' to lure him to the Department of Mysteries unnecessarily, but he insisted on going anyway, but he used Umbridge's fireplace to try to talk to Sirius, but Kreacher, Sirius's house elf, told Harry that Sirius had gone to the Department of Mysteries . . ." Eva showed signs of wanting to continue, but Ron cut her off.  
  
"Okay, okay, I believe you! There is no way Hermione could have told you all that!" he said.  
  
"Well, now that you finally believe us, do you agree with Harry's suggestion as a cover for us?" asked Eva.  
  
"Which was?" asked Ron.  
  
"That Zillah and Eva lived in Britain until they were about 10, and then they moved to America where they went to a wizarding school there until now, and then they moved back to Britain where they were transferred to Hogwarts," said Harry.  
  
"Yeah, sounds good to me. Know any wizarding schools in America, 'Mione?"  
  
"Well, there's Rutions Institution of Witchcraft, it's supposed to be about the same level as Hogwarts," said Hermione. "I've heard they have a very good history as well."  
  
"Sounds good to me!" said Eva.  
  
"Me as well," said Zillah.  
  
"Well, that's settled then. Now, I think we should enjoy the rest of the train ride, don't you?" said Hermione, as she glanced out the window to see the hills turning into tree-covered mountains. Everyone else agreed, and they all started chatting about this and that and how much they all were looking forward to going to Hogwarts again (or, in Zillah and Eva's case, for the first time.)  
  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
AN: I made this chapter a bit longer for you guys! And, again, I'm really sorry it took me this long to update, you should be expecting much more frequent updates in the future. Now, review! (Please?)


	3. The Hogwarts Express

AN: Here I am to save the day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, first of all, my extreme apologies go out to you guys for leaving you with only two chapters for, like, three weeks. Secondly, I'll give you my reasons for not updating for so long:  
  
(1) I'm moving, so there are a lot of people coming to look at my house and I have to be out of it for those periods of time, plus the minor detail of packing all my stuff up.  
  
(2) I've been concentrating on other, more popular, stories called Me and Emily and Emily and Amanda. You should read them if you haven't already: Me and Emily is finished, and Emily and Amanda, its sequel, is still a WIP (work-in-progress).  
  
(3) I've been away a lot: from June 27 to July 9, I was at summer camp and then the beach. Then, I was back and forth between my dad's house and mom's house, so it was hard to type the chapters, since I prefer to type them at my mom's house, and my mom's house is really stressful with moving at all that. And, this past weekend I was visiting my grandparents.  
  
So, there you go, I have valid reasons for not updating, but I WILL try to update more frequently throughout the summer. Once school starts, though, (if this story is still a WIP by then), updates will be less frequent, because of school (obviously) and homework and after-school activities.

And, of course, thank you to everyone who reviewed: **rocket4477**, **centaur219**, **LiLy NiCoLe pOtTeR**, **avid**, **kay345**, **emikae**, **Maggy A**., **kate**, **Emily Malfoy**, **xXSakkaiXx**, **Eve Granger**, **Idiot.On.The.Edge**, **dreamingmaggie**, **HPFanatic04**, **bubblesara**, **saxistwriterchick**, and **lil-whitelighter111488**!  
  
Disclaimer: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
As the train got farther and farther toward Hogwarts, the sky got darker and darker, illuminated only by the light of the starts and moon. Zillah was really getting tired, as she had gotten up very early that morning to get to the train station on time. Eva, however, was overcoming her tiredness by gabbing away with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Zillah barely heard her, she was lost in her own thoughts about how great it was that she was actually going to Hogwarts. She didn't even notice when Hermione was calling her name.  
  
"Zillah. Zillah. Zillah! Oh for gods sakes, ZILLAH!" yelled Hermione, finally snapping Zillah out of her dreamlike state.  
  
"What?" asked Zillah, turning her head away from the window.  
  
"We'll be at Hogwarts in about 15 minutes, we were just going to change into our robes," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, good idea," said Zillah, grabbing the robe that Hermione had set aside for her. Only then did she notice that Harry and Ron had already vacated the compartment.  
  
"Um, Hermione, aren't there uniforms that you're supposed to wear under your robes?" asked Eva.  
  
"Well, yes, the girls are supposed to wear skirts and blouses, I didn't think of that . . ." said Hermione, bending over to pull these items out of her trunk as well.  
  
=/=  
  
Five minutes later, all three girls were in Hogwarts uniforms, except for the fact that Zillah and Eva were both fussing with their ties.  
  
"Hermione, how can you do this every day?!" said Eva, exasperated.  
  
"I don't get it any more than you do, Eva," said Zillah, trying valiantly to knot her tie and failing expertly.  
  
"Oh, for heavens sake," said Hermione, doing up Eva's tie and then Zillah's. By then, the train was slowing down.  
  
"You guys should button up your robes, it gets pretty cold here at night," said Hermione, remarking on their open robes exposing their half-bare legs. The skirts only came to their knees, after all. Just when they had finished securing the last clasps, Harry and Ron re-appeared in the compartment.  
  
"You guys look nice, I didn't think Hermione's robes would fit you so well," said Ron.  
  
Zillah blushed, but Eva snapped back, "Ron, don't even think about trying anything, I already have a boyfriend back home." Ron seemed rather surprised.  
  
"Ron, come on, we have to go to the front of the train to lead the first years out," said Hermione, practically dragging him out of the compartment.  
  
"I see Ron has learned a bit more flattery since fourth year," said Zillah.  
  
"Yeah, he's just practicing on you guys, though. He's got his eye on someone else, and he wants to see if his 'technique' works on other girls so he can try it on Hermione," said Harry, then instantly covered his mouth. "Dammit, I should NOT have said that . . ." he said angrily. Zillah and Eva just gave each other a knowing glance.  
  
"Harry, have you forgotten so quickly that we already know all about what has happened with you, Hermione, and Ron for the past five years? We could easily tell from context clues that Ron and Hermione are going to be together," said Eva knowingly.  
  
"Oh. Well, now I don't feel as bad," said Harry with a small smile. Zillah glanced at Eva and smirked. Eva nodded.  
  
"Um, Harry, there is something that the books don't tell us, and something that every Harry Potter fan bickers about, and we are DYING to know for sure what the answer is," started Zillah.  
  
"Okay . . ." said Harry.  
  
"Well, we were just wondering if there is a sort of, well, love triangle thing with the trio," continued Zillah.  
  
"Like, Ron likes Hermione, but you like her too," clarified Eva.  
  
"What?" said Harry. "Where would you get an idea like that? Hermione's my best friend and nothing more, so you can get the muggle world straight," said Harry. Zillah and Eva could tell he was being truthful.  
  
"Okay then. That's a good thing. But it's such a shame, all those poor Harry-Hermione shippers out there on fanfiction dot net. . . did you know that there are more Harry-Hermione parings than Ron and Hermione or even Draco and Hermione?" said Zillah to Eva.  
  
"No, wow! You'd think people would be a bit smarter . . ." said Eva.  
  
"Did you say 'Draco-Hermione' pairing? And what is 'fanfiction dot net'?" asked Harry. The train came to a screeching halt just then, however, so Zillah and Eva couldn't answer his questions.  
  
"We'll tell you later, when Ron and Hermione aren't within hearing distance," said Eva, as she exited the compartment, followed by Zillah. They weren't even halfway towards the end of that car, however, when they were confronted with none other than Draco Malfoy.  
  
_Oh great, the part I was most looking forward to by coming into the HP series: Draco Malfoy in person_, thought Zillah sarcastically.  
  
"Oh look! It's Dumbledore's pet, Potter! And it looks like he's got two more little mudblood friends, too!" said Draco with fake joy. Harry showed signs of retorting, but Zillah beat him to it.  
  
"Move it ferret boy, or you won't be sitting down for a month," she said angrily. Eva knew that you should never test Zillah's temper, she was set off very easily.  
  
"Oh really? And what is a stupid little mudblood like you going to do to a pureblood like me?" said Draco.  
  
_That's going to do it_, thought Eva.  
  
She was right – Zillah snapped.  
  
"You insolent _bastard_!" said Zillah, and before he could react to that, she punched him square on the jaw. He stumbled and fell over, now sporting a bloody lip.  
  
"Harry, give me your wand," said Zillah.  
  
"Zill, I – I don't think . . ." started Harry.  
  
"Harry, don't play games, give me your wand," demanded Zillah. When Harry hesitated, she reached into his robes and got it out for him. Just in time. When she turned around, Draco was standing about six feet from her, his wand at that ready.  
  
"_Iverte Statura_!" he yelled, and as the jet of white light came towards her Zillah took Harry's wand and immediately reacted.  
  
"_Protego_!" she shouted, drawing her wand downwards and deflecting the spell back towards Draco, who promptly jumped out of the way. The spell hit a window instead, shattering it. Once the shield faded, she pointed her wand directly at Draco, breathing hard.  
  
"Never, _ever_ call me a mudblood, Malfoy," said Zillah, her wand remaining at Draco's chest. For once, she detected fear in his eyes. He abruptly turned around and headed for the exit of the car.  
  
"Way to go, Zillah!" said Eva, applauding.  
  
"Zillah, do you have ANY idea how much trouble you could get into for that? You could be suspended!" said Harry.  
  
"Harry, since when do you care about breaking rules?" said Zillah, starting to walk out of the train.  
  
"I'm just saying, you're a brand new student here and you're already getting into trouble! I wasn't always so carefree with punishments! I thought I would be expelled after my first two weeks here!" said Harry, stalking after Zillah with Eva close behind him.  
  
"I know Harry, will you stop your ranting? I just gave Malfoy what he deserved for once without the interruption of a bloody teacher!" said Zillah. They were approaching the carriages, and once they got there, the three of them found Hermione and Ron saving a carriage for them.  
  
"Where were you guys?" said Hermione, once Harry, Zillah, and Eva were in the carriage with Ron and Hermione and they were rolling up to Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah, we thought you had disappeared or something," said Ron.  
  
"Well, all I can say is that you would've loved it, Ron," said Harry.  
  
"What happened?" asked Hermione, although it was more of a command rather than a question.  
  
"Um, well, we met Malfoy on the way out of the train, and I, well, um . . ." stuttered Zillah.  
  
"She punched him and dueled with him," supplied Eva.  
  
"You WHAT?!" said Hermione, at the same time that Ron said "Way to go Zillah!" and applauded.  
  
"If Dumbledore finds out about that, you're dead!" said Hermione. "I cannot believe you would do that, Zillah, I just can't believe it!"  
  
"Why? You did the same thing in third year," said Eva.  
  
"Firstly, I didn't punch Malfoy, I slapped him, and I simply threatened him with my wand, I didn't actually use it," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh, I keep forgetting that they changed so much in the third movie," said Eva.  
  
"Movie? What movie?" said Harry.  
  
"Oh, yeah, we forgot to tell you, movies are in the process of being made about the HP series. They've made three so far, and in the third one, Hermione punches Malfoy instead of slapping him," said Zillah. "And plus, the only reason I used Harry's wand was self defense! He sent a spell at me and I used the Protego spell to deflect it!"  
  
"Still, you shouldn't have punched him in the first place," said Hermione.  
  
"He called me a mudblood Hermione, and I didn't have Ron there to defend me like YOU did the first time he called YOU a mudblood, so I had to defend myself," said Zillah.  
  
"Well, Zill, if I had been there, you can be sure I'd have sent a curse straight at Malfoy. No one insults my friends without paying for it," he said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks Ron, that's nice to know," said Zillah. The carriage stopped then, and they all got out of it, Zillah and Eva now with jellyfish in their stomachs.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=  
  
AN: You all should be thanking me on bended knee! To make up for not updating for an eternity, I made this chapter MUCH longer! So, you guys should be reviewing, PRONTO!


	4. The Sorting

AN: Hello readers! My parents are asleep, it's 10:00 at night, and I'm bored. SO, I decided to write the next chapter of Fantasy or Reality! (It's wonderful to have my own computer.) Thank you to all of my reviewers for chapter three! I luvs ya!:

**LiLy NiCoLe pOtTeR** - your question is answered in this chapter

**Tiana**

**cath16**

**hplg (harry potter lover girl)**

**SapphiretheVampire**

**bubblesara** - wow, thanks for the compliments! I'm flattered!

**leafs-gurl999** - isn't it interesting how I can make Draco either a total jerk or really nice? I change his character in practically all of my stories!

**Hippie1212**

**orlin**

**centaur219**

**yaminy-grint4eva** - I'll try to read your co-authored story, sure!

**Becky**

Thank you to all! I love you guys!

Oh, one more thing: I just got done working at a snowball stand! YAY!!! I got to take orders, and there were these, like, little five year olds coming up and saying "Can I have a small Watermelon, please?" in their cute little kid voices. They were so adorable! Anywho, on with the chapter!

Disclaimer: § « § « § « § « § (hehehehehe...I love the alt key...)

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

As Zillah, Eva, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into the castle, Harry said that they should see Professor Dumbledore right away.

"But, Harry, don't you think he'd be at the feast already?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, good point. Well, Hermione, me, you, and Ron could go into the Great Hall and up to the staff table and ask him to come out into the corridor," suggested Harry.

"Not a bad idea," said Ron.

"All right. Zill, Eva, you wait out here. We'll be right back," said Harry, and he, Ron, and Hermione walked into the Great Hall with the rest of the students. Once they were at the Head Table, in front of Professor Dumbledore, Harry nervously cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Um, Professor Dumbledore, sir, we - I mean, me, Ron, and Hermione - need a word with you in the corridor, it's extremely urgent," said Harry, his voice shaking slightly.

"Can it wait until after the feast, Harry?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

"No sir, I'm sorry, it can't," spoke up Hermione.

"I'm sorry, but I can't leave the Great Hall," said Dumbledore, "not until the feast is over, unless it is a dire emergency."

"It is!" exclaimed Ron. "We can't explain it now, in front of everyone, but, sir, you _need_ to come out into the corridor!"

"There is someone out there, waiting for you," said Hermione. "They've never met you before."

"Really? Well, Miss Granger, I can't keep someone waiting. But are you absolutely sure that they can't join the feast?" inquired Dumbledore.

"Yes, sir, we're positive, you'll understand when you come out into the corridor," said Harry.

"Very well, then," said Dumbledore, getting up. He followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the Great Hall, to see two teenage girls standing there, looking very uncomfortable with their surroundings. Once they saw Professor Dumbledore, however, their eyes lit up.

"I don't believe I've seen you two girls before, tell me, what are your names?" he asked.

"I'm Zillah Pierce, and this is my best friend, Eva Cortaski," said Zillah. Rather than saying "Pleased to meet you" however, Dumbledore's eyes suddenly lost their jovial twinkle.

"Miss Pierce, Miss Cortaski, I think you ought to know that Hogwarts has been searching you out since you were of age to first come to Hogwarts. We sent out the letters, but they always came back with the reply from your parents that you were not to be going to a magic school. Tell me, how did you manage to get here this year? We sent the letters again, but they came back with the same reply from your parents," said Dumbledore. Zillah and Eva's eyes widened.

"Well, sir, we sort of - accidentally - came through the barrier to Platform nine and three quarters, and after asking a few questions, we were on the train here, because we couldn't get back through the barrier. The story is actually much more involved than that, and it would take too long to say it here, as we know you have to go back inside to start the feast and the - the Sorting Ceremony," said Zillah.

"Won't we have to be sorted, Professor?" asked Eva.

"Yes, Miss Cortaski. You will go in and sit with Harry and his friends, and when I announce you, you will come forward to be sorted. However, I will need a valid reason to say why you two haven't been here the past five years. I wouldn't want to say that it was because your parents didn't want you here. I may have an idea . . ." Dumbledore said, but Zillah interrupted him.

"Uh, sir, we came up with an idea on the way here."

"Really? I congratulate you, what is it?" asked Dumbledore, the twinkle back in his eyes.

"Well, we thought that we could have lived in Britain until we were ten, then moved to America where we went to Rution's Institution of Wizardry until this past summer, when we moved back to Britain and got transferred here," said Eva.

"Well, that is a very good idea, I must say, but why would the both of you have moved at the same time if you are in different familes?" said Dumbledore.

"Ummmmm . . . well, we could say that Eva was living with me because she was an orphan, and her parents named my parents as her legal guardian if anything had happened to them," said Zillah.

"A very good idea, Miss Pierce. You would be a good Ravenclaw," he said. Zillah tried not to show her dissapointment. She'd much rather be in Gryffindor . . . but still, it wasn't decided yet. Dumbledore had just suggested that.

"I think that is what we'll do. Now, the first years will be arriving any minute, so I suggest that you five go in and sit down. Wait for my cue, Miss Pierce and Miss Cortaski, and then come up to the front," he said, and walked back into the Great Hall.

"Well, this is it, Zill," said Eva nervously. "We're about to make ourselves known to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Come on you two, stop being dramatic and follow us," said Ron, and he, Harry, and Hermione walked in, and Zillah and Eva followed close behind them.

Once they were seated at the Gryffindor table, the first years were led in by Professor McGonagall. Zillah had never quite understood why the first years were so nervous before being sorted when she was reading the books, but now it was crystal clear. Her stomach was doing gymnastics.

"Alirah, Kirsten!" called Professor McGonagall. She also understood why Harry never paid attention to the Sorting. It was very boring. However, once "Wedner, Jillian" had been sorted into Ravenclaw and Professor Dumbledore stood up, she couldn't help but to pay strict attention. She noticed that Eva, Harry, Ron, and Hermione did the same.

"Now, as much as I know you all want to dig into our delicious feast, there are two more new students to be sorted, but they are sixteen, not eleven. So, if Miss Zillah Pierce and Miss Eva Cortaski could please come up to the Head Table," said Dumbledore, looking their direction. Eva noticed Zillah shaking, so before she got up, she gave Zillah's hand a gentle squeeze, to let her know it was all right, even though she was feeling no better herself. She let go of her hand once they stood up, though. The made their way up to the Head Table, where all of the teachers were looking mildly surprised.

"Now, these two young ladies have not joined us at Hogwarts the past several years because they attended the Rution's Instistution of Wizardry after moving to America when they were ten. They have recently moved back to Britain, and so were transferred to Hogwarts. After they are sorted, we will begin our feast," said Dumbledore.

"Miss Cortaski, if you will sit on the stool, please," said Professor McGonagall, and Eva nervously made her way over to the stool, and gingerly sat down on it. McGonagall placed the hat on her head, and she closed her eyes, not wanting to see the whole hall staring at her.

"Ah, Miss Cortaski, I was wondering when you'd come along. Let's see, I can tell you have a strong loyalty to those you love, and along with that comes the will to do anything for them . . . you're a combination of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, I believe, and it seems hard to tell which over powers the other . . ." said the hat.

_Gryffindor! Please put me in Gryffindor! That's the only place I have real friends here! _thought Eva desperately.

"Well, in that case, I suppose it should be . . . GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, and Eva, numb with relief, stood up, handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Congratulation, Eva!" said Hermione when Eva joined her at the table.

"Now, Miss Pierce, your turn," said Profesor McGonagall as Zillah sat on the stool. She was nervously twisting her long, wavy blonde hair around her index finger. She felt the weight of the hat on her head and then heard it speak to her.

"Well, well, well! This has got to be the most ready mind I have seen since I sorted Hermione Granger! But I also sense a deep loyalty, along with a slightly Slytherin-ish attitude."

_And I'm proud of all three of those things,_ thought Zillah, smirking inwardly.

"However, above all of these things, I see great bravery, although it is hidden. You just need to come out of your shell, and I'm sure that, when put to the test, you're braver than a lion. So, I think the best place for you is . . . GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, and Zillah almost leaped for joy. Instead, she gently handed the hat back to McGonagall and calmly walked back to the Gryffindor table. She saw Harry clapping espiecially hard, and couldn't supress a small smile. Although she didn't want to admit it, she was very happy that Harry was the most excited for her to be in his house.

_Maybe I'll be getting my first boyfriend this year after all_, thought Zillah, remembering her vow a month ago to have a boyfriend before the school year ended. Her girlish smile quickly changed to a Slytherin-quality smirk.

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=

AN: Oooooooooh . . . does anyone here besides me sense a little bit of Romance? {smirk} The only way I'll know if you do (and if you like the idea) is if you REVIEW! There is NO other way to contact me! {quickly censors email address and AIM screen name}


	5. Shocking Facts

AN: Okay guys, here I am again! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry to keep y'all waiting so long, but school is terrible, and my Christmas break has been busy as well. Now that it's the New Year, my resolution is to update more frequently. Not so sure as to how much I'll follow through with it, but I can try! Now, without further ado, CHAPTER FIVE!!!

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

After the Sorting Ceremony, Zillah, Eva, and Hermione went directly up to the girls dormitories, but not to sleep.

"Oh, Hermione, what are we going to DO?" asked Zillah worriedly. "My parents must be SO worried about me and Eva, but I'm afraid that if we owl them and tell them where we are, they'll demand that we be brought back home immediately."

"Well, what would Hagrid say?" asked Eva. Both Zillah and Hermione gave her a questioning look, so she continued. "Like a great muggle like _you_ is gonna stop them from goin' to Hogwarts!" she said, doing a fantastic impression of Hagrid from the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Oh, right!" said Zillah. "No matter what my parents say or do, they can't MAKE me come back! They're muggles!"

"How do you know that for sure, Zillah?" asked Hermione quietly. Zillah looked at her questioningly.

"What do you mean, how do I know for sure? If they were a witch and wizard, wouldn't they live like them? Yes. And they don't, they live like muggles, hence, they _are_ muggles," said Zillah confidently. There was no other way to it.

"Not nessicarily. I've read about cases where Hogwarts or other wizarding school graduates go on to live their lives as muggles. It's a rare case, but it _does_ happen sometimes," explained Hermione.

"You read too much, Hermione," said Eva, sounding quite a bit like Ron.

"Come on, let's go see if Harry's asleep yet, I have an idea," said Hermione, suddenly inspired. She then jumped up and rushed out of the room. Zillah and Eva exchanged glances and then followed her. When they reached the nearly deserted common room, they saw Hermione scanning the room, then purposfully striding over to a corner where Ron and Harry sat talking. Zillah and Eva walked quickly over behind Hermione, and all three of them noticed the boys' abrupt stop in conversation upon their arrival in front of them.

"Hello Harry," said Hermione, indicating that she wasn't intending to stop and chat. "We were just wondering if we could borrow your invisibility cloak for the evening?"

"Hermione, it's only the first day and you're _already_ trying to get into trouble!" said Ron, but she ignored him.

"Um, sure, let me go and get it . . ." replied Harry, looking at her strangely and then getting up from his chair to go to the boys dormitories. Hermione showed her impatience by crossing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. When Harry re-appeared a minute later, she snatched the cloak from him, muttered a thank you, and quickly walked to the portrait hole. Both Zillah and Eva apologized for Hermione's behavior and then followed her to the portrait. The three of them then climbed out, being careful not to disturb the already sleeping Fat Lady. Then Hermione, without saying a word, covered the three of them with the cloak. It barely covered them, and they had to be very careful to not to expose themselves and walk very slowly.

"Hermione, dare I ask _where_ we are going?" hissed Eva.

"The trophy room," she answered.

"_Why_?" asked Zillah in a whisper. "If you remember correctly, the _last _time you snuck out to go to the trophy room, you almost got into huge trouble!"

"Well, I learned from my mistake. Now I have an invisibility cloak."

Nearly a half an hour later, they finally arrived at the trophy room, and Hermione practically threw the cloak off of them.

"Son of Merlin it gets so _hot_ under that blasted thing!" she said angrily, then quickly changed her mood back to the normal Hermione. "Now, _this_," she said, pointing to a very large, think and old book, "is a list of every single student that Hogwarts has ever taught. It's in alphabetical order. Zillah, what's your last name again?"

"Pierce," she answered. Hermione the opened the book and quickly got to the "P" section.

"Pieherc . . .Pieklor . . .Piequod . . . Oh goodness . . ." Hermione's voice trailed off.

"What? Is my dad's name in there?" asked Zillah nervously.

"Is your dad's first name Gregory?" asked Hermione.

"Yes . . ."

"Look," said Hermione, and pointed to a name in the book. There, in fancy cursive printing was "Gregory Mark Pierce. . . 1968 - 1975." Zillah's eyes widened.

"What about my mom? Is she in there?" she asked eagerly.

"What's her maiden name?"

"Consetta." Hermione flipped back to the "C" section of the thick book and was rapidly turning the pages until she got to all the "Conse-" last names.

"Consemer . . . Consenag . . . Consesset . . . Here it is, look!" said Hermione excitedly, and both Zillah and Eva looked at where Hermione was pointing.

"'Marie Adrian Consetta . . . 1968 - 1975,'" read Eva outloud. "Zillah, your parents went to Hogwarts!"

xXx

Meanwhile, hundreds of miles away in London, Marie and GregoryPierce were going absolutely haywire trying to find their daughter and her friend.

"Oh, Gregory, I just don't know what could have happened!" Marie exclaimed for at least the fiftieth time.

"Marie, I'm sure they're just fine--" Gregory tried to say, but was interrupted.

"_If they were fine they would have called us by now!_" she said testily. "Oh, where could my baby be? My sweet little Zillah, where are you?"

xXx

"Well, that settles it. My parents were traitors, and there is absolutely no way I'm telling them that I'm at Hogwarts now. It's no wonder they were so obsessed about keeping me away from here," said Zillah with a tone of finality.

"But why did _my _parents keep _me_ away?" wondered Eva aloud.

"Maybe they went here, too," said Hermione. "Let's look for your parents in here."

xXx

"Marie, even I'm worried about Zillah and Eva, but we've done everything in our power to try and get tham back, now we just have to sit and wait to see if they contact us," said Gregory. Marie simply sat on their couch in their home, and suddenly, as if struck with a miraculous idea, she leaped off of the couch and dashed away to their bedroom. When she returned, she had a thin piece of wood in her hand and a malicious glint in her eyes.

"Now, Marie, we swore we'd never go back to that . . ." said Gregory.

"We haven't done _everything_ on our power to get them back, Greg . . . not yet," she said. "And if there's one person who'll know _exactly_ where my child is, it's Albus Dumbledore. You may join me, or you may not, but whether or not you do, I'm still going." Gregory was beginning to be scared of his wife . . . she sounded like she belonged in an asylum.

"Now - now, Marie, you haven't apparated for nearly twenty years . . . you might not be able to do it . . ." said Gregory.

"_Watch me_," were the last two words she spoke before she disappeared on the spot.

"_Marie!_" he cried, and in an instant a battle inside himself began - would he follow her and attempt the dangers of apparating? Or would he simply sit here and wait for her to return? Making up his mind, he dashed upstairs, quick as lightning.

xXx

Eva was slightly dissapointed, yet somewhat relieved to find out that her parents had _not_ gone to Hogwarts.

"Zill, I don't care _what_ you think, but I know that you have to tell your parents where we are," said Eva boldly.

"I agree. Your parents love you, and I'm sure they're terribly worried about you. Just because they went to Hogwarts and didn't tell you about it is no reason to keep them waiting," said Hermione.

"Okay, fine, when we get back to the dorms, I'll write them an owl," Zillah consented grudgingly.

xXx

Marie felt a sense of overwhelming contentment once she had apparated outside the Hogwarts grounds. Seeing her old school that she had called home for seven years was like seeing an old friend. She quickly got over this feeling, though, and strode purposefully up the long walk to the castle. Halfway there, she heard a familiar voice calling behind her.

"Marie! Wait! I want to come!" called Gregory, running up to her.

"I knew you'd change your mind," she said to him once he had caught up. Her smile made her seem quite sane again to Gregory, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

When Marie and Gregory reached the front doors, they both knocked on it simultaneously over and over again.

xXx

"Okay, come on, we found out what we needed to know, now let's get out of here before Filch catches us!" said Hermione, and she put the invisibility cloak on top of them and they walked again slowly out of the trophy room. However, they hardly got to the end of the corridor when they heard a loud, echoing banging throughout the entire castle.

"What was that?" exclaimed Eva, forgetting to be quiet.

"I have no idea, but it sounded like someone knocking on a door," said Hermione. The banging continued.

"Do you think someone is trying to get into the castle?" asked Eva.

"I don't know, but I want to find out!" said Zillah, and,even she herself not knowing exactly why,she jumped out from underneath the invisibility cloak and dashed towards the entrance Hall.

xXx

Professor Dumbledore was startled out of his parchments on his desk by a loud, persistent knocking. Instantly recognizing it as the knock on the front doors of the school, he used his magical monitors surronding the school to see who on earth could be coming into the school at such a late hour. When he recognized the two faces that he hadn't seen for so long, he dashed out of his office and used every secret passageway that he could think of to get to the Entrace Hall as quickly as possible. Just as he was coming down one set of steps leading into the entrance hall, however, Zillah was rushing down the other. She noticed him bounding down the steps and froze like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. But rather than scolding poor Zillah, the aged Professor merely said, "Zillah, I think you ought to stay here for this." However, he cast an invisibility charm on her before going to the doors, which were still being knocked on, and throwing them open.

xXx

Hermione and Eva were walking as fast as they could without exposing themselves towards the entrance hall.

"I can't believe Zillah would do that! What is she, insane?" exclaimed Eva.

"Give her a break, she did just find out her parents had been lying to her all her life. Something like that can make people do crazy things," reasoned Hermione.

"Who cares about this stupid cloak, now? Half the school is probably up anyway because of that dratted banging!" said Eva.

"Good point," said Hermione, and she threw off the cloak and they both ran at full speed to the entrance hall. Just before they got there, however, they were stopped by some sort of invisible force and thrown to the ground.

"Put the cloak back on!" came Zillah's whispered voice.

"But--" Eva started to protest.

"_Just do it!_" hissed Zillah's voice, so they did. They then felt hands leading them to the top of the stairs of the entrance hall, and when Hermione and Eva saw what was going on, they couldn't believe their invisible eyes.

xXx xXx xXx xXx xXx

AN: HAHAHA! CLIFFIE! Hopefully this time it won't be FIVE MONTHS until I update again. Maybe only four and a half months. (Don't worry, I'm kidding.) I'll try to have the next update before two more weeks, but no promises.

xXx SpicySugar xXx


End file.
